Blame It on the Boogie
"Blame It On The Boogie" by Mick Jackson ''(''The Jackson 5's cover is used in-game) is featured on ''Just Dance 2014''. Dancers The dancers are a dancing family. There is a dad, daughter, son, and the mom on the far right. In the extreme version there is a female dancer. Classic P1 - Father *A crew cut with a partially shaved beard *Red sweater with a black and white design on it *Plain black pants *Purple shoes P2 - Daughter *Fairly long and poofy hair *An orange shirt with a skirt overall *Purple socks and red sneakers P3 - Son * Orange cap to cover his baldness up * A sweater vest with a purple undershirt on * Bright orange pants and purple sneakers P4 - Mom *Poofy yellow hair (possibly a wig) *A sparkly blue top and an orange waistband *Plain black jeans *Red shoes blameit_coach_1_big.png|P1 blameit_coach_2_big.png|P2 blameit_coach_3_big.png|P3 blameit_coach_4_big.png|P4 Extreme *Black short hair braided and looks like a spider *A yellow tie up crop top with a blue sports bra *Blue polka dot tights *Blue, pink, and yellow sneakers Background The background resembles to a family house where you can see a door, a lamp, two couches, a centerpiece, a big window, stairs, a big TV and a picture of the family together. Gold Moves 'Classic' Gold Move 1 (P2): Open your arms. Gold Move 1 (P3): Shake your hand. Gold Move 1 (P1 & P4): Make a half-circle with your hands. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up and shake them slightly. BlameItGM1(P2).png|Gold Move 1 (P2) BlameItGM1(P3).png|Gold Move 1 (P3) BlameItGM1(P14).png|Gold Move 1 (P1 & P4) BlameItGM2.png|Gold Move 2 'Extreme' Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3: Spin around. Gold Move 4: Lift your right hand down. Blame Extreme GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3 Blame Extreme GM4.PNG|Gold Move 4 'Mashup' Gold Moves 1, 2 & 5: 'Spin around with your hands outstretched. (Done with Superstition'') '''Gold Moves 3 & 4: Make a big circle with your hand (Done with ''Crazy in Love'') Superstitiongm12and4.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 5 (Superstition) CILGM.png|Gold Moves 3 & 4 (Crazy In Love) Sweat Mashup Blame It on the Boogie has a Sweat Mashup that can be purchased for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers (No repeats): *Fine China (Both routines) (JD2014) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Superstition (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Crazy in Love (JD2) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *It's You (JD2014) *Forget You (JD3) Trivia *The second time the lyrics say "don't on the good times" the song says "don't blame it on the good times". * It is the second time that there are children coaches, after Kids in America. *This is the first time that they made the avatars dance as a family. *The daughter (2nd dancer) also appears in Could You Be Loved in a different outfit. *The start is like a sitcom. *They make an appearance in American Girl when she says "I was raised by television." It's a reference to the sitcom theme of the dance. *The 2nd dancer messes up on quite a few moves. *It says the artist is Mick Jackson but the singer they used for Just Dance 2014 was Michael Jackson's version. Most fans complain about this. *The Mash-up version has 5 gold moves, so this is one of the MashUps with more Gold Moves. The one with more Gold Moves is ThatPOWER's. *Even though Ubisoft calls the mashup a "Sweat" mashup, the mashup only has one sweat dancer. Maybe it happened because of a labelling error. * This is the first time when a song in Just Dance has sweat mashup and extreme routine at once. * The dancer from Extreme has an effect near her glove just like the dancers from Michael Jackson: The Experience. * The extreme version is not available on Wii due to not enough storage to hold the alternate, and also because Uplay doesn't exist on Wii. * In the Mashup, the D.A.N.C.E. Gold Move isn't counted as a Gold Move. ** Troublemaker also has this problem. Gallery Blame_It_on_the_Boogie_Just_Dance_2014.jpg BlameItOnTheBoogie.jpg|Classic BlameItExtreme.jpg|Extreme blameit.jpg|Blame It On The Boogie Blate On The Boogie Extreme.jpg|Extreme SJOP41 15c46185 14.png|Blame It On The Boogie (Sweat Mashup) Blame It On The Boogie Little Boy.png BlameItontheBoogie.png|Classic (as seen on the Menu) BlameItontheBoogieExtreme.png|Extreme (as seen on the Menu) Blameitontheboogieavatar.png|P3's Just Dance 2014 avatar 119.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 Avatar Videos File:The_Jacksons_-_Blame_It_On_The_Boogie_(Michael_Jackson's_Vision) File:Just Dance 2014 - Blame It On The Boogie - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Blame It On The Boogie (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Blame It On The Boogie (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Smurfs Dance Party - Blame it on the Boogie Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Disco Songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:70's Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Song with special effects Category:Console Exclusives Category:Cutscenes Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Fun Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014